Team 7 Despedida
by Rachel Mary
Summary: Lo sabían... Ellos sabían que era el último momento que compartirían como el equipo 7 original. Pero también creían que aquello no era sólo un final, sino un nuevo comienzo. ¿ONE SHOT? Ligero Sasusaku/Naruhina. SPOILER MANGA 698-699


Naruto no me pertenece, yo sólo escribo por Hobbie~

.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Despedida ~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"A medida que crezcas, descubrirás que tienes dos manos; una para ayudarte a ti mismo y otra para ayudar a los demás." Audrey H.<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

El aire fresco del otoño se dejaba soplar sobre la devastación del mundo ninja, los funerales de los héroes caídos se celebraban al mismo tiempo en las cinco grandes naciones ninja bajo aquellas nubes grisáceas, que parecían aumentar la tristeza que ahogaba a los sobrevivientes. Las familias ajenas a aquella matanza se mantenían a la expectativa contemplando los rostros pálidos y decaídos de sus compatriotas. Se respiraba una tranquilidad melancólica allá donde iban.

–¡Debemos darnos prisa! –La voz autoritaria de uno de los anbu de Konoha se hizo presente en medio del trayecto hacia Sunagakure.

–Tenemos otro par de días para llegar. Tómate tu tiempo, Sho, recuerda que las heridas aún no sanan por completo.

–La noticia debe llegar pronto. Ésa fue la orden de nuestro nuevo _Hokage_.

Mientras aquellos ninjas se dirigían hasta la Arena al paso más veloz posible, una pequeña celebración se llevaba a cabo en su lugar de origen; los aldeanos amablemente habían preparado un festín para aquellos "Héroes" que se habían esmerado por proteger la tierra que los vio nacer. El ambiente de fiesta lleno de alcohol, música, baile e historias, opacaron el aura devastadora que les deprimía desde la finalización de los combates. Un par de copas de Sake extra fueron de ayuda para amenizar un poco la celebración.

Desde las sombras, un personaje les observaba a distancia prudente, su respiración acelerada y la sudoración profusa que presentaba le daban un aire de haber escapado recientemente, además aún vestía la túnica de hospital. Alguien a su lado le tendió una manta que utilizó para cubrir su cabeza y esconder su identidad mientras hacía uso de su mano íntegra para colocarla, movimiento que hizo lastimar su miembro amputado, cubriendo de sangre el vendaje que ya tenía sobrepuesto. El hombre no pudo más que ahogar un grito de dolor con un suspiro exagerado.

–_Che_, si sigues con ésa actitud, Sasuke, te terminaremos llevando en pedacitos, eh. –El peliblanco sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando la gélida mirada del aludido se posó sobre él. Quizás solamente a él le parecía broma el decir que ser rebelde y perder un brazo era divertido.

–¡Calla! –Un golpazo sobre su nuca le hizo comenzar a gritarle majadería y media a su compañera de viaje.

–Nadie les ha pedido que me acompañen. –Susurró conteniendo un poco la respiración.

–¡Oh, viejo, qué considerado! ¿Pero sabes? La aldea está destruida y mis manos _santas_ no están en condición para ayudar, somos ninjas renegados no civiles altruistas. Eso sí, dile eso a este grandulón y a la gritona que pueden quedarse. Yo me voy allá donde vaya, no tengo nada más qué hacer. Bueno, Juugo puede acompañarnos. –Agregó.

–¡¿Qué dices imbécil…?! –Sasuke no terminó de escuchar el teatrito que estaban montando dos de los ex miembros de Taka porque la razón de su escape había salido a la luz.

–Kakashi-san te esperará en el _campo_ de entrenamiento, Sasuke. –Le dijo Juugo antes de dirigirse a Karin y Suigetsu para arrastrarlos a la _celebración_.

El pelinegro no esperó más tiempo cuando escuchó el alboroto de las enfermeras que lo tenían a su cargo, gritando desesperadas su nombre con la esperanza de encontrarlo. Sus heridas eran lo suficientemente graves como para matarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero ya tendría tiempo para pensar en ello. Tomó una de las vendas recién robadas y usando su mano íntegra junto a su boca, cubrió con fuerza la herida sangrante de su brazo izquierdo.

–¡Sasuke-kun! –La voz de Sakura e Ino buscándolo le alertaron, ocultando su chakra y desapareciendo en una nube de polvo inmediatamente.

Para Naruto era más difícil escapar con no sólo el personal de enfermería cuidando de él, sino que Kakashi y la primogénita Hyuuga también le rodeaban dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra procurando su estado de salud. Tuvo que soportar las temibles curaciones que su miembro requería para sanar, pero estas a mano de Hinata Hyuga eran cada vez menos dolorosas que al inicio; ya pasaban 48 horas desde que la guerra había terminado con el Tsukuyomi Infinito deshecho y los ninjas comenzando la reorganización de la aldea, y desde entonces le tenían bajo estricta vigilancia por orden de Tsunade y Sakura. Los aldeanos ya rumoraban sobre la renuncia de la Sanin como Hokage para enfocarse al cien por ciento a los heridos de guerra de las naciones ninja, por lo que especulaban sobre quién había tomado su lugar de forma temporal. El rubio suspiró, era un secreto a voces que su sensei había tomado a regañadientes aquel puesto.

–¡Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun se ha escapado! –La última palabra mencionada por una sorpresiva Sakura, alertó a todos, a excepción del peligris que parecía sonreír bajo su máscara dirigiendo su mirada al rubio que observaba a través de la ventana.

–Sakura. –Respondió con tranquilidad. – Toma un equipo de primeros auxilios y sígueme.

Kakashi se puso de pie desapareciendo con rapidez a través de la ventana siendo objeto del Uzumaki, Haruno tomó entonces un pack de vendajes, torundas, soluciones y lo primero que vio yendo tras su maestro.

El rubio volvió a suspirar por enésima vez dirigiéndose a Hinata, justo en el momento en el que el resto del personal desapareció tras la puerta. La muchacha no hizo más que perderse en los ojos azules del muchacho, tanto que no logró ver venir un golpe a nivel de su cuello por cortesía de él, dejándola inconsciente al instante.

–Lo siento, Hinata-chan. De otra forma no nos hubieran permitido hacerlo '_ttebayo_.

Así que minutos después ya estaba tras su maestro y compañera. El equipo 7 se reunía nuevamente.

.

[…]

.

Sasuke iba llegando al campo de entrenamiento, una sudoración fría comenzó a empapar los ropajes que vestía y los retiró. Un sangrado anormal desde su herida captó su atención de inmediato; tan sólo esperaba que Sakura no le reprimiera después de semejante acto de rebeldía. Se dejó caer en el suelo recargando su espalda en uno de los troncos y dirigió su mirada al cielo; el crepúsculo comenzaba a aparecer cobijando con su manto a todo ser. Sonrió para sí, sintiéndose desvanecer. A pesar de tener casi toda la reserva de chakra completa después de alrededor de un día de descanso, su vitalidad estaba siendo drenada por el sangrado anormal que por el contrario de Naruto (quien poseía al Kyubi), no paraba. Apretó sus maxilares uno contra otro reprimiendo un sollozo, hasta que una delicada caricia le hizo regresar en sí.

–Eres un bruto. –Fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar decir de la boca de su compañera de cabello rosa, quien estaba de rodillas frente a él. Dejándose hacer, sentía que su fuerza era reemplazada por ella, por el chakra curativo transmitido a través de sus manos, deteniendo su sangrado.

–Por lo que veo no fue nada fácil escapar del campamento médico, eh Sasuke. –Ésas últimas horas parecían ser una gracia para Kakashi, quien sonreía cada que podía, pareciéndole imposible creer que aquel pequeño grupo de renacuajos genin habían madurado y estaban ahí, acompañándolo… después de tantas lágrimas _derramadas_.

–Utilicé un genjutsu para huir. No tuve más opción.

–Kakashi-sensei, debió de haberme dicho que quería hablar con los tres al mismo tiempo. Yo misma hubiera podido autorizar la salida de _estos dos_ del área médica. –Refunfuñaba la chica, con su antiguo carácter de regreso, sin dejar de emanar el halo verde de sus palmas. – No, espere. ¡Usted pudo haberlo hecho! Ni siquiera hubiera sido necesario hacer tanto teatro.

Sasuke estaba a punto de hacer un comentario sobre aquello, cuando un tercer chakra conocido llegó a ellos. Naruto venía en la misma condición, quizás hasta un poco mejor que él. Ambos, cubiertos de vendajes de pies a cabeza, se incorporaron quedando a espaldas de los tres troncos que descansaban en aquel lugar de entrenamiento, mientras Kakashi se dirigía hacia el cenotafio donde ahora descansaban los nombres de su antiguo equipo: Rin Nohara, Obito Uchiha, Minato Namikaze.

Los tres más jóvenes se silenciaron observándolo, sintiendo venir lo que sucedería a continuación, expectantes, sintiendo la brisa golpear su cuerpo como un viento helado lleno de añoranzas. Naruto vio pasar los recuerdos de su niñez, cuando era un escandaloso chico que anhelaba ser reconocido por todo el mundo, transformándose después aquella imagen en su YO de la actualidad, donde ahora necesitaba de su ingenio para escapar de la vista de cualquier humano a su alrededor, quienes siempre estaban al pendiente de él; Sakura vio el aire decaído del rubio y suspiró recordando también todo el enorme camino que había recorrido hasta llegar ahí, el peso de perder a un ser querido, el anhelo de alcanzar a sus compañeros, la valentía para seguir adelante y la perseverancia por aprender la habían conducido hasta aquel sitio, ahora los tenía a los tres… justo como siempre quiso; Sasuke, por su parte, se mantuvo firme con la mirada puesta en la espalda de su maestro, _ex _maestro, dejando que toda la línea de su vida desfilara a través de sus ojos, su madre, su padre, su hermano, Taka, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, y un desfile de personalidades que tuvo que soportar en su meta de encontrar la paz que la masacre de su clan le había arrebatado.

Entonces, un sonido peculiar los hizo salir de la ensoñación, encontrándose con un sonriente Kakashi sosteniendo en su mano un par de cascabeles. El rostro de los tres mostró una débil sonrisa, no iría a retarlos ¿o sí? Lentamente se fue acercando a cada uno, y hasta entonces el trío de muchachos reparó en una pequeña caja que llevaba consigo desde el inicio.

–Sakura –canturreó sonriéndole entregándole un pequeño cascabel en su mano, al mismo tiempo que colocaba también sobre sus palmas el objeto cuadrangular de color oscuro.

–¿Qué es esto, _Kakashi-sensei_?

Los tres esperaban una respuesta.

–Cuando comenzaron esta travesía eras la única que no se sentía a la altura de sus compañeros, siempre creyendo que nunca les alcanzaría, que siempre iría a sus espaldas… –Mientras hablaba, la pelirrosa bajaba su mirada. – Entonces te convertiste en lo que eres ahora. Fuiste, eres y serás siempre la columna vertebral del equipo 7, Sakura. Sin ti estos dos inconscientes ahora estarían muertos, –Naruto y Sasuke se sonrieron ligeramente viendo a su compañera que no dejaba de enfocar su visión en el peligris– por no agregar que no sólo les has alcanzado, sino que a partir de ahora caminarás _junto_ a ellos. Sakura, este botiquín me lo dio alguien quien como tú, será siempre quien balancee el desequilibrio que sus compañeros crean allá donde van; te lo entrego con la esperanza que serás la sanación de sus corazones rotos.

La chica tomó delicadamente el obsequio abriendo la cubierta, encontrándose un par de letras grabadas en el interior: R. N. Después de eso el hombre revolvió el cabello exótico de su alumna en un cariñoso gesto paternal, para dirigirse posteriormente a su segundo alumno.

–Sakumo Hatake fue un _gran_ ninja, Sasuke. –De entre su chaleco ninja extrajo un sable de tamaño mediano y lo extendió al muchacho quien lo tomó con su mano derecha, agradeciendo el regalo con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza. – Tan venerado y al mismo tiempo tan criticado, Sakumo Hatake fue mi _padre_, el hombre quien decidió entregar su vida como un respetable shinobi, por la única recompensa de salvar a sus compañeros de equipo en una de sus misiones. Sasuke, este sable significa para mí ése principio por el cual el equipo 7 se rigió desde el comienzo: "En el mundo de los ninjas, aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria. Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus _amigos_…

–…Son peor que _escoria_." –Completó el Uchiha en un suspiro analizando el arma desgastada. Al desenfundarla con dificultad se topó con que el arma se encontraba dividida por un corte diagonal en su hoja.

–Intenté salvar a mis amigos con ella, creo que mi fuerza en ése tiempo no era suficiente. –Explicó– Ahora es tu turno de continuar con ése legado.

Sakura le miraba intensamente intentando adivinar sus pensamientos, procurando capturar cada detalle de sus gestos.

–Gracias.

–Naruto…

El rubio se dejó mostrar una sonrisa radiante de oreja a oreja mostrando su dentadura completa, mientras llevaba a la nuca su único miembro servible. Kakashi tardó un par de segundos en comenzar con todo lo que deseaba decirle a él, quien más le había enseñado en todos esos años.

–Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja _número uno_ en sorprender a todos. –Suspiró tomándose el tiempo de proseguir; de su porta-kunai's obtuvo un arma en específico, con unas inscripciones en el mango. La pequeña espada le fue entregada al rubio que parpadeó antes de denegar el tenerla.

–Pero Kakashi-sensei, no debería…

–Fue un regalo del _Cuarto_, en efecto, fue un obsequio de tu padre cuando me gradué como ninja Jounin. –Naruto tomó delicadamente el arma que su maestro le daba leyendo la inscripción que tenía sobre el mango, acentuó su sonrisa al percatarse que era uno de los _kunai_ que su padre utilizaba con el sello del Hiraishin no jutsu. – Está de más explicarte el por qué te doy esto, Naruto. Cuando te conocí eras un libro abierto en el que leía toda la tranquilidad de Minato-sensei y la energía de su esposa Kushina-san; fuiste el vivo ejemplo de perseverancia para tus compañeros y con este kunai, te quiero encomendar a ti, junto a Sasuke y Sakura, la herencia de la voluntad de fuego que tu padre tanto anhelaba. La unión de los shinobis que el sabio quería, el equilibrio que necesita el mundo ninja en estos momentos.

–Kakashi-sensei…

–Naruto, por fin lograste tu meta de ser reconocido por todo el mundo ninja, y no sólo eres reconocido, sino que todo shinobi que vivió la guerra, es capaz de saber de ti y respetarte; Sasuke, al final encontraste tu venganza aunque no de la forma que anhelabas, pero al menos el deseo que tenías cuando eras genin se ha vuelto realidad, quizás al final Konoha terminó pagando lo que te debía sin hacerte partícipe de su desgracia; Sakura, sé que en el fondo querías la unión del equipo pese a todo, y no sólo has logrado eso… –Su mirada recorrió de la pelirrosa al Uchiha, quien la miraba atentamente sin perderle ningún detalle de sus labios, y del Uchiha al Uzumaki, quien sonreía palmeando la espalda de la chica.

Nuevamente el sonido del cascabel sobrante atrajo su atención. Naruto y Sasuke cruzaron su mirada justo antes de abalanzarse sobre su maestro, quien desapareció inmediatamente en una nube de polvo sin deshacer la sonrisa tatuada bajo la máscara.

–¡Eso sí que no, shanaro! –Gruñó Sakura golpeando el suelo con coraje, agrietando con profundidad la tierra– ¡No permiitiré que se lastimen más! –Y salió en busca de sus compañeros llevando consigo el nuevo botiquín obtenido.

El equipo 7 desapareció tan pronto había llegado, dejando apenas una estela de lo que solían ser, los recuerdos de una niñez que se antojaba muy lejana, una inocencia arrebatada por las fauces de la guerra, del odio y de la venganza. Se escuchaba solamente el choque del filo de sus armas y los gritos de la única mujer, quien se preocupaba por el estado de los tres.

Era la última reunión del equipo 7, los cuatro lo sabían. A partir de ése momento se separarían nuevamente. Mientras tanto, la noticia de la absolución de los crímenes del Uchiha era transmitida de aldea en aldea por anbu's a mando directo de Hatake Kakashi, el nuevo _Hokage_.

.

.

_¿Contiinuará...?_

_. ¿Reviews?_

_._

**Rach~**


End file.
